


Monday Afternoon

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt. The first time Kara kisses Cat Grant is a Monday afternoon at work in her boss's private bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Afternoon

It was a Monday afternoon, an average day. Sunny, temperate, nothing special about it. And the cry of “Kiera!” emanating from Cat Grant’s office was nothing of note either. No this was your typical, boring, low key day Kara figured as she made her way to the office to where she had been beckoned.

The first sign that maybe today wasn’t quite so normal was when she entered the office to find hide nor hair of Miss Grant. She scanned the room twice, wondering if she had somehow missed Cat leaving her office and misheard where she was calling from.

“Miss Grant?” She called out into the empty room. Suddenly a head poked out of the door that led to Cat’s private bathroom.

The older woman narrowed her eyes at her assistant and said with a scathing tone, “It took you long enough, Kiera. So help me if you don’t get in here…”

“Um, excuse me Miss Grant? You need help…in the bathroom?” Kara squeaked.

“Just get in here damnit!” Cat snapped. Kara flew into motion and awkwardly shuffled into the large private bathroom.

The young woman stared awkwardly at her shoes, terrified of what she was about to be asked to do. It couldn’t be that mortifying, right? Cat Grant was not one to humiliate herself in front of anyone, and though she certainly pushed Kara she never demeaned her. She finally drew her head up to meet Cat’s eyes when the older of the two cleared her throat, impatience radiating from just the sound of it.

Kara was so shocked by what she saw she took a step back. A fierce blush crept up Kara’s face and flushed all the way down to her sternum, and she spluttered nonsensically, desperately grasping to reign in her astonishment and form some coherent thought.

“Oh close your mouth, Kiera. They’re just breasts. You’ve seen them before, you’ve even got a pair yourself.” Cat rolled her eyes in annoyance but she was clearly amused with her assistant’s discomfort. And logically, Kara knew she was right. Yes, she does have her own set of breasts. And yes, she’d seen breasts before. But these were far from _just breasts_. These were _Cat Grant’s_ breasts. Cat Grant was topless before her, clad in a red lace bra, with her blouse soaking in the sink next to them.

“Uh- um, r-right! Of course,” Kara stammers, somehow kicking her brain into forming words, stumbling though they may be, “How can I help?”

“I managed to dump my latte all over my blouse,” Cat groaned.

As startled as Kara had been to see Cat shirtless before her, this new revelation was hardly surprising. See, her boss was a secret klutz. Information that only Kara was privy to from all the time she’d been called to Cat’s side to help her clean up one mess or another. And of course the several times the two had been walking down the stairs only for Cat to trip and go flying, necessitating a quick catch from Kara. One of which would not have been possible without her super powers. Explaining how she had gotten from the top of the stairs to the landing below in a split second had been tricky, and she’s certain Cat didn’t believe her cheerfully unlikely claim of ‘Oh no, I was right behind you, you just didn’t see me.’

“I think I have a spare shirt in my desk, I can go get it.” Kara hitched her thumb towards the door and started to make the turn. When Cat gave her a disgruntled nod and put upon sigh, Kara took that as her cue and slipped out the door. She returned a few moments later with a salmon colored button up clutched in her grasp. Cat took it and looked at the garment disdainfully before relenting and slipping it on. However, as she was buttoning it up, she noticed that her assistant’s gaze was still trained on her exposed cleavage, a slight glaze to her soft green eyes. A smirk played on Cat’s lips, quirking into something almost feral. Her hands dropped from the buttons of the shirt to her hips and she stood with her shirt barely buttoned. She stalked a few steps closer to Kara, who was fumbling for words again at this point.

“See something you like, Kiera?” Cat purred silkily.

All that came out of Kara was a barely contained peep. She was frozen in place, her head drawn back in bewilderment and eyes blown wide. Cat chuckled and drew nearer still until she was in Kara’s personal space, barely an inch away. She leaned forward slightly, close enough to feel the other woman’s breath on her cheek.

“Shall I take that as a yes?” She murmured.

Kara gulped, and nodded silently, not knowing what else to do. Cat’s smile grew wider, sincerer, and less predatory. The older blonde sucked in a deep breath and brought one hand to Kara’s cheek and another to the woman’s waist.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cat quietly questioned.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Kara breathed out, “No.”

“Good,” Cat growled, and she surged forward. The taste of the younger woman was remarkable, and the heat that burned between the two as they kissed swelled until they both felt like they were on fire. Kara let out a small moan, and Cat took great pleasure in knowing she drew that sound from her. She pulled away for a moment, only to reconnect their mouths and nip at Kara’s bottom lip daintily. Finally, she drew back and stepped away from the honey blonde assistant.

Again she smirked, but this time it was different. This time she was admiring the smear of her lipstick painted across the other girl’s lips. Kara, for her part, looked struck by an unstoppable force. Her mouth hung open and her fingers touched her lips in wonder, eyes were staring at nothing in particular.

Cat’s mirth bubbled up in a light laugh, and she swayed out of the room. As she left, she tossed over her shoulder, “Feel free to rejoin the working world once you’ve got your wits about you again.” And with that, Kara was alone in the bathroom.

It was a Monday afternoon. Seemingly normal, but oh definitely something special. This was a day that Kara Danvers would never forget.


End file.
